Galvan
Galvan are an amphibious insectivore species from the planet Galvan Prime, until it was destroyed and they rebuilt it and renamed it Galvan Mark II. Background The Galvan originally had no empire to speak of, instead they were being first kept as pets and then employed by other species as industrial technicians, spies and saboteurs once their intelligence became known. The Galvans were smart enough to keep the best secrets for themselves, eventually amassing enough knowledge to build a powerful empire of their own based on the technology they had kept from the rest of the universe. Appearance Galvans are a species of small bipedal frog-like amphibians. Being from the tiny Galvan Prime, Galvans are equally tiny, being about five inches tall on average. Their bodies consist of soft and flexible bones, allowing them to squeeze into tight spaces or quickly escape from danger. They have large, bulbous eyes with thin lines for pupils. Unlike humans, Galvan eyelids close horizontally and from both sides of the eye. Infant Galvans have tails and lack legs, but they shed their tails and grow legs at a time they call "Wisdom Feet". Female Galvan grow hair, male Galvan don't. Female Galvan grow thin tendrils on their head. Male Galvan don't until they are adult aged. Powers and Abilities With the microscopic pads that cover their bodies, Galvans can stick to almost any surface. Their slime makes them equally difficult to grab. Not built for combat, Galvans can evade and outsmart their enemies, rather than fight them head on. Galvans are naturally extremely intelligent, and can enter complex machines and operate them from the inside. This allows them to understand and operate virtually any machine, even if they've never seen it before. Their intelligence also allows them to understand intricate codes and languages. When the situation requires it, Galvans are able to jury-rig or improvise weapons and emergency repairs, using whatever materials that they have on hand, (ie: loose change, belt buckles, shoelaces, etc). Galvans have teeth sharp enough to produce a painful bite. Galvans have gills and are amphibious. Similar to frogs, they also have long, sticky and long tongues, which they use to capture insects for food. Notable Galvans *Azmuth *Grey Matter (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan) *Metarid *Cervelle *Cerebral *Noah Segurason (1/8) *Ultimate Grey Matter (Noah 12,000 and Stan 14) *Albedo *Albedo (Noah 10) *Albedo (Dimension 99) *Axith (from Borg 10) *Kurt Negason (1/8 Galvan) *Nano (1/2 Galvan) *Drahcir *Aero Flinger *Shortwits (the Atomnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan) Evolved Galvans 'Appearance' Evolved Galvans have huge heads, with their brain pushing outwards, they have noticeably small arms and legs, and such as require a hovercraft just to move around and support their head. Evolved Glavans have three eyes (one eye in the middle of their forehead). Like normal Galvans, evolved Galvans eyes close horizontally and from both sides of the eye. Only a male evolved Glavan has been seen, so it's unknown what a female evolved Galvan looks like. 'Powers and Abilities' Evolved Galvans can fire a powerful energy beam from their middle eye. Like a regular Galvan, evolved Galvans have sharp teeth. Evolved Galvans can predict multiple senarios and plan for each one. 'Notable Evolved Galvans' *Ultimate Albedo (the recreated Ultimatrix's evolved Galvan) Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Smart aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Small Aliens